Resident Evil: Dark
by fighter.planes
Summary: RE/X-men:Evo crossover fic. Umbrella begins to experiment their viruses on mutants.Udate! May get Scott/Jean-ish soon maybe...
1. 01

Resident Evil: Dark.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's preface:   
  
What possesed me to begin writing this, I don't know. I'm not even a huge X-men fan. I don't know everything about the X-men universe but I do know enough to write a story involving them. I would appreciate any help or information about X-men. If I don't get something right about X-men then by all means let me know. Please however note that this will not follow the X-men/X-force universe exactly. Please bear with me while I attempt to stumble through writing the fanfiction. Also note that I am most often to busy to write, so chapters may be short and updates few in between. Thank you for listening to me ramble on.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
R E S I D E N T E V I L : D A R K  
  
  
A Resident Evil/X-men crossover   
  
  
By DTemplar  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prolouge  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He ran. His feet splashed in the muddy brown water on the road. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He knew these backroads pretty well, having grown up here for much of his life. Behind him the sound of a Humvee rumbling across the bumpy, unkempt roads could be heard. In the jeep were a total of five men. One of them, a gruff looking white haired man with four day old stubble on his chin, was behind the wheel. Another man rode beside him. He had on dark sunglasses. In his left hand was a portable radio. He spoke into it periodically. The third man was dressed in a heavy flak combat jacket. He was standing straight up, sticking out of a hatch in the roof of the hummer. He had his hands rested on dual triggers of a .50 caliber machine gun mounted on the top of the humvee. A fourth had infrared binoculars in his hand. He was holding onto a metal bar running along side the left side of the vehicle. He raised the binocs to his eyes and looked ahead of him. The fith soldier was holding a night equipped rifle. He appeared to be awaiting some type of orders.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Humvee sloshed through another large puddle, creating a wide plume of frothy water splashing onto the man standing on the side of the truck. Several yards ahead of them was a boy not much older than fifteen running. The boy was running in a zig-zag pattern, he dashed in and out and between bushes, trying the avoid the truck behind him. The boy was beginning to tire. The only reason why the truck had not caught up with him was because of the amount of obstacles in the way. The boy ran, he tripped over a fallen log but quickly regained his footing. He looked behind his shoulder as he ran. The truck was closing in fast. He came out of the small thicket of trees the roads passed through straight into a clear field. He realized his mistake too late. The truck peeled through another puddle. The boy had nowhere to run now. He had only one choice left. His powers. He hated to use them because they scared the shit out of him. Everyone who had seen him use them had called him a freako and made fun of him. He raised his hands up slowly just as the truck came to a complete stop. The man with binoculars stepped off the trucks siderail. Since the boy hap his arms up it appeared that he had surrendered. The soldier drew a handgun and slowly approached the boy. In the blur of an instant the boy stuck his arms straight out in front of him. His eyes glowed bright gold. Golden wisps came out of his mouth and his head tilted backwards. The soldier with his pistol drawn flew back into the hood of the truck with enough force to make a good sized dent in the armor. The rifleman soldier hopped off the truck. The soldier brought the heavy machine gun to bear on the boy. Inside the truck the man with the radio smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
The soldier driving the truck got out and drew his handgun, using the open door for protection. The boy still had the glowing gold to him. He was looking aroun frantically. The rifleman raised his gun up, bringing the boy into his sights. The boy turned on his heel and began to run for all he was worth. The rifleman pulled the trigger of his rifle back. A soft pop-pop could be heard. The darts whistled through the air without a sound. With a small thump they planted themselfs into the boy's shoulder. The boy continued to run but he began to slow, then stumble like a drunken person. After several minutes he collapsed. Two men went to their injured friends aid. The man with the hand radio stepped out of the truck. He and the rifleman walked over to the boy. The rifleman knelt down and turned the boy over slowly, keeping a pistol pointed at the boy the whole time. The boy was wearing overalls with a red t-shirt. He had on an old looking necklace with a small pendant on it. The soldier opened the pendant up. Inside was a small picture of the boy and an older man with graying hair with a blonde woman. The woman and the boy were sitting down on a bench. The man was standing behind them with a solemn expression on his face. A large old oak tree made the background for the picture. The rifleman closed the pendant as the radio soldier approched. He stood up and handed the pendant to him. "The target has been subdued sir" he spoke softly. Behind them one of the other soldiers called for medical support.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The boy sat on some lush green grass. Behind him was a woman dressed in a pink sundress. A man in workmans clothes stood behind her, a hand resting on her shoulder. "Auntie!" The boy spoke. The woman held out her hands, smiling, as he ran towards her. He was laughing cheerfully until his aunt got a pained look on her face. She moaned as a bullet struck her chest and went straight through. He turned behind him with horror on his face to see a faceless man dressed in white combat fatuiges. He was holding a pistol in his hand, the barrel had a fresh wisp of smoke coming from the end. Then the man pointed the pistol at the boy and fired. The boys eyes went wide as the whole world around him shattered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He came to feeling groggy and disorientated. He tried moving his arms but he could not. They were strapped down to some sort of table or bed, he couldnt tell which yet. He then tried moving his legs but they were tightly strapped too. He gave up and decided that, since he could still move his head to some degree, he might as well have a look around him. His head still hurt and his field of vision still blurry but he could get a basic idea of his surroundings. The room he was in appeared to be large. The ceiling was high and vaulted in some areas. The whole room was a clean, sterile white color. Ahead of him was a large metal door. A symbol was painted on it. The symbol looked like the top view of an umbrella. The umbrella symbol was colored in alteranting red and white sections. Presently the doors hissed open and fou men wheeling a metal cart came in. The door shut behind them. The boy turned his head to the side the men were on to get a look at them. They were wearing some sort of white uniforms with plastic wrapped around the cloth. Each one was wearing a half-face breathmask. He could hear the deep regulator breathing coming from the masks clearly. He could only get a half view of the contents on the cart. The was a small metal box that had what looked like reinforcing bars of metal wrapped around it. On the front was a small and complicated electronic lock. A man came over to him and help up an IV cable. He then cleaned and area on the boy's wrist and inserted the tube. The boy winced in pain and said "What are you doing to me?! Who are you people and where am I?". The man just ignored him and went right on past him. Another white clad man swiped a small red card in the box's lock. It beeped and after a moment it opened. The man removed a small tube filled with a purple-redish substance. The man produced a small injection set from his pocket and assembled it together. He then loaded the tube into a slot in the end of it. It clicked softly and hissed. The boy's eyes widened in fear, his pupil's now clear. His pupil's were a deep and shining golden color. He winced his eyes tightly as he summoned his energies. When he was ready to unleash his powers he was shocked to find them unusable. "Wha- what did you do to me?!? AUGHHH" He screamed. The man with the needle stepped back for a moment. He waited for a few seconds while his colleuges looked on. He then stepped foward and pressed the tip of the needle to the boy's wrist. The boy wrestled in his bindings. "Do it. Inject the mutant subject now." one of the white and plastic clad men told the needle bearer. "Yes sir." the man with the needle replied. He pushed the needle into the boy's skin. The boy yelped in pain as it slid through the epidermis layer and into the vein. The man pressed a button on the back of the injection tool. The boys eyes turned glassy and soon his vision faded to black.......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, have I got you intrigued? Please review this! I want to know if it is good or interesting enough to continue! I will try to get the next part up soon if I get enough feedback. I don't mind flames so long as they are reasonable. If you flame please state what is wrong and tell me how I could improve if you can. No "Your story suck ass!" one liner flames. Those are stupid and they do nothing to help me figure out why my story "sucks ass". Thank you for wasting your time reading this crap. Now go and find something you'd rather do besides this!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow, look! My disclaimer is on the bottom!! AHAHAHA!!! I'm a pioneer!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I dont own Resident Evil or X-men. Those titles are owned by Capcom and Marvel respectivley. 


	2. 02

Resident Evil: Dark  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hello and thanks for any reviews! I've decided to see how a new part goes! Remember to let  
  
me know if I get anything wrong. If you think it suck loads of cheese crap then tell me.  
  
Also, Ive decided to do this fic more along the lines of the X_men: Evolution series. The original  
  
series is friggin cool but it's got to many complicated sidestories for me to handle right now.  
  
Favorite people like Remy(Gambit) will be in this though!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
R E S I D E N T E V I L : D A R K  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jean, catch!" Kurt Wagner said as he threw the red frisbee to the red haired girl. Jean Grey  
  
jumped up and caught it easily thanks to her athletic ability. "Your gonna have to try better than  
  
that to get me to miss Kurt!" Jean laughed back. Most of the students of the Xavier school for  
  
gifted mutants were outside. It was a nice, warm saturday afternoon out and the Professor was  
  
letting them enjoy it as much as possible.  
  
"This time you wont get it ahaha!" Kurt said to Jean. He jumped up into the air and threw  
  
another frisbee to her. Jean jumped and almost caught it when Kurt teleported right in front of  
  
her. He caught it and hit the ground, rolling. "Oh so you want to cheat huh? Well If I had known  
  
that cheating was allowed in this game then I would have done this!" Jean said. She flicked her  
  
wrist and the frisbee floated from Kurt's hand and into hers. "Okay, okay! I get it Jean!" Kurt said  
  
giggling."Let that be a lesson to you! I'm going to see the Professor, It's time for my lessons on  
  
honing my abilities." Jean said. "Heh, like you need them!" Kurt laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jean walked down the path back to the mansion. As she passed the front gates, something caught  
  
her eye. Out side the gates was a young girl about 14 years old. She had black hair with streaks of  
  
blue dyed into it. Her eyes were a pale green color. Her clothes were tattered. Her shirt had a  
  
large rip in it and you could see her bra. Her pants were normal levi's and had big holes in the  
  
knees and a rip down the left side. She had scratches and bruises all over her body along with  
  
some minor burns. The girl was grimacing in pain and was slumped, leaning against one of the  
  
posts. She was clutching her right arm, which was bleeding pretty badly. She appeared to have  
  
been shot there.  
  
  
  
The girl looked up weakly to see Jean's shocked expression. She stumbled over the gates  
  
muttering "h_help_help_h_help m_me pplease.......uhhh". She stumbled again and fell and fainted.  
  
Jean keyed in the gate unlock code and rushed over to the girl. "Are you okay?" she asked, lightly  
  
shaking the girl. Ororo Munroe was walking by when she saw Jean with the injured girl. "Jean  
  
what is wrong?" She asked. "This girl, she needs help." Jean replied. "Let us get her inside then.  
  
She needs help now." Ororo stated.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inside the mansion everyone was crowded around the medical room door waiting for any news of  
  
this injured girl that Jean had found. "Is she okay? How is she?" Was asked each time Ororo went  
  
in and out of the room. "We dont know yet." Ororo simply said each time. Scott Summers spoke  
  
up from the crowd of students. "Is she a....mutant?" Scott asked her. The white haired african  
  
spoke softly. "Yes. She is a mutant." Ororo answered. "Did the Anti_Mutant groups do this?"  
  
Kitty Pryde said worried. "We dont know..." Ororo said sadly. "Excuse me now. I must re_enter  
  
the room." She added. The door clicked shut quietly after she went through.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inside the medical room, Jean Grey sat by the mysterious girl's bed, her hands in her lap. She was  
  
anxious to know if she was going to pull through. Professor Xavier and Jean looked up when  
  
Ororo came back into the room. She set down some more supplies, mostly bandages and stuff,  
  
before sitting down in a chair. "The girl will be all right. She was luck to get to us so soon."  
  
"But," Xavier continued "I am most worried about the fact that she is a mutant. I want to know  
  
who did this to her and why. I do not want to violate her privacy by reading her mind. Nor would  
  
I want to visualize it in my own head. I doubt I would like what I find..." He said softly.  
  
"Professor, I found something on her left shoulder." Jean said. "What is it?" Ororo and the  
  
professor asked. "It's a bar code tattooed on her left shoulder." Jean said to him. "Why would she  
  
have a barcode on her?" Ororo asked, now even more puzzled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The door opened and Ororo and Jean looked up as Scott entered. "Professor, There some one here who wants to speak with you." Scott said. "Okay Scott. Ill be right there. Excuse me but I have to attend to this. Look after the girl." Xavier said as he followed Scott out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xavier's visitor was waiting inside his office when they arrived. The man stood up and offered a hand to Xavier, which he reached up to shake. "You'll have to pardon my disabilty Mr......" Xavier gestured for the man to introduce himself. The man spoke swiftly and clearly. "My name is Harb Thomas, I am here because of a certain individual who we belive arrived here last night.". Professor X. Studied the man closely. The man had dark sunglasses on. His face had a long, thin scar down the right side of his face. He had hard, uncomforatable blue eyes. His hair was a black color with the bangs dyed red. He had a thinnish face and a lean, well musculed body, obviously formed by years of formal military training. He was wearing white combat fatuiges. What surprised the Professor the most was a small patch with the logo of the Umbrella corporation. Xavier was not aware that, Umbrella , while large, did not have any military orginazation of any kind. There was also another logo on his arm. It had the Umbrella logo too, but the aycronym "U.B.C.S" written over the logo. Scott, who was leaning against the door of Xavier's office spoke up. "That girl you speak of came in here seriously injured last night, buddy" Scott said harshly, pointing a finger at the man accusingly. Xavier motioned for Scott to sit down before speaking. "I'm afraid Scott here is right though. The condition the girl was in when she arrived arises certain question about her saftey. I'm afraid I can't give her back to you right now. I'm sure you are aware of her status as a mutant. I'm also surprised that a large and well respected pharmecutical company wants her. I would have thought that her parents or the authorities would be looking for her." he said to Thomas. "Hmm...You like to speak alot professor. You ask and you wonder far too much." Thomas said. "It's in my nature." Xavier said, shrugging. "I cannot disclose any information other than that this girl is under our custody and I must retrive her as soon as possible. Those are my orders and I cannot violate them. If you try to read my mind Professor, I cant explain how I know that, you will find it impossible." the Thomas said cooly. "My answer still stands Mr. Thomas, if that is your real name, now if I may please ask you to leave. Mr. Summers will show you to the door." Xavier said icily with his hands folded under his chin. Thomas stared at him hard for five minutes, turned on his heel and left. "You will be sorry Mr. Xavier." he said as he marched out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thomas walked briskly towards his car. He pulled a cell phone from his pocket and dialed a number on his speed dial. The phone hummed for a moment and then connected. A hoarse voice spoke swiftly. "What is it?" it said. "Thomas here. The mission was negative. Tell Spencer to send in the Plan B." Thomas said quietly into the phone. "This is not good. We can't have this kind of setback. It is not good for the corporation. This WILL be hard for us to cover up you know." The hoarse voice said angriliy. "I know that. But you knew very well that Xavier would not give up the girl so easily given that she is a mutant." Thomas replied. "Very well then. Call Courtney immidiatly. That is all. goodbye." The voice said swiftly again. The phone clicked as it disconnected. Thomas dialed another number. The phone rang for three minutes before being answered. "Mr. Courtney, this is H. Thomas. The next phase must be initiated. I want the new mutant subject 'Gamma'. Also, engineer me a copy of the Rockfort island creature. Yes, Burnside161- B, that's the one. Alright, take care of the paperwork with Spencer. Thomas out." Thomas said. He hung up and folded the phone and slid it into his pocket. He opened his car door. Starting the car he shifted into gear and drove off.  
  
  
  
Scott watched the car drive off from Xavier's office window. "Do you think that his threat was real Professor?" Scott asked in a worried tone. "I do not know Scott, but I want the entire team on full standby alert just in case. For now I must go and attedn to our other guest." Xavier said softly and he wheeled out of his office. Scott turned to the window and looked out again. Outside the clouds had gotten heavy and gray, signalling a large rainstorm.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Phew....... to tired.......to.....comment.......(passes out) 


	3. 03

R E S I D E N T E V I L : D A R K  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
His mind raced as he ran. He was running in the pitch black darkness. He couldn't see where he was  
  
going. He kept running from the demons. "You can't escape your future!!" They screamed loudly. The  
  
Darkness was the darkness of his mind. He ran from the shadowy, ugly demons. No matter how hard  
  
he ran he could never get away from the demons. "You can never escape your destiny!" The Demons  
  
screamed shrilly. The same dreams haunted his mind every night. His days were confusing, spinning,  
  
swirling bits of light. He saw the blurry white men everyday. They injected him with chemicals, used  
  
harsh electric shocks on his body, and raped his mind repeatedly. They programmed the same message  
  
into his mind every single day. All through his pain one message stood clear. "You belong to us. Your  
  
mind and your body and what soul you may have. You are no longer your own person. You are a tool,  
  
a weapon made for us to use and abuse as we see fit. Your body is no longer your own sacred ground.  
  
We own you. We will do anything we wish to improve you. You are manmade to serve us, your masters,  
  
and no one else. God did not create you. We did. You are are servant, our slave. Our pain is your pain.  
  
You will know pain, live by pain, die by pain. Any remanants of your being your former self will be gone  
  
when we are thorugh with you. Your familiy, your friends, your lovers. We will break you. You will serve  
  
our whims. You will know that our enemies are your enemies. You belong to us now. Welcome to hell,  
  
Gamma." A harsh voice you repeat to him for hours during the tests. He hit the endless pool of dark and  
  
covered his ears. "I WILL ALWAYS RESIST!!! I WILL BECOME HUMAN AGAIN!!" He screamed.  
  
And the Demons always laughed at him when he said that.................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was now night at the Institute for gifted children. The warm, clear, summer day had swiftly broken out into  
  
a severe summer rain. The drops crashed hard against Scott Summers window. He tried to sleep but he could  
  
not. A nagging fear that someting very bad was going to happen soon hung in the back of his mind like an  
  
ominous storm that would not go away until it passed. "Screw this, I'm gonna get up for a walk around." He  
  
said. He picked up his ruby shades by the night stand and placed them onto his head. He opened his blurry  
  
eyes once the sunglasses were in place. "I suppose I'll go and get a light snack." He said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott walked down the hallway stairs and turned into the kitchen. He scratched his side and yawned loudly.  
  
He stopped to see Jean sitting at the small snacking table, drinking hot cocoa. "Jean?" Scott said. "What are  
  
you doing up?". "Oh! Umm hi Scott. I couldnt sleep. I've been thinking of that girl I found today." Jean said  
  
softly. "Yeah, I know Jean. I couldnt sleep either. Want some company?" Scott asked. "Sure, I could use a  
  
little chat before I go back to bed." Jean said, a bit nervous. "So, ah, how's things with Duncan?" Scott said,  
  
trying to make talk. "Um....fine....." Jean said without much enthusiamsim. Her eyes looked towards the  
  
floor. "Say," Scott said starting back up. "Scott I," Jean spoke at the same time. "Uh you first." Scott said  
  
and rubbed the back of his head, blushing a bit. "Okay, Scott I've been meaning to tell you.." Jean said  
  
uneasily. "Jean do you hear that?" Scott said holding up a hand. "Hear what?" Jean said, a bit dissapointed  
  
that she didn't get to finish.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I heard a 'thwump' outside." He said. "I'm gonna go check it out." Scott said, grabbing a flashlight from  
  
a drawer. "Scott! Wait! Souldnt we wake someone?" Jean protested. "Fine then, you go wake the Prof."  
  
Scott said gruffly. "I wanna check this out. I have a feeling." He said slipping on his sneakers. Jean  
  
followed him to the front door, protesting all the way. "Scott! What if it's the brotherhood?" She said with  
  
an ache in her voice. Scott stopped just by the main door. He looked into the deep green of Jean's eyes.  
  
"I don't think this is the Brotherhood. I have my own reasons and idea as to what this is. Now please  
  
move!" he said harshly as he lightly shoved her aside. she watched the door clink shuit behind him.  
  
"Scott..." She said longingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott held his hand up to his head as he headed out into the rain. The rain poured down torrentially like  
  
some unrelenting beast from hell. He began to shiver slightly. The rainstorm had obviously brought in a  
  
large front. His clothes were now soaked completely. "Scott!". He stopped when he hear Jean's voice.  
  
She had another flashlight and was wearing a poncho. "Here." She said handing him one. "Thanks Jean."  
  
Scott said as he took the small orange square. He unwrapped it and donned it. Then he turned to Jean again.  
  
"Why did you decide to follow me?" He asked. "Because. I...couldnt let you do this alone. Not in this  
  
weather." She said sadly, eyes turned downwards. "Jean, I..." Scott began. He was interrupted when his  
  
car hit the ground before them in a twisted, mangled, burning wreck. Scott's eye widened when he and Jean  
  
saw a 6 foot tall boy step out of the blasted garage door. He had orange hair. His face had some freckles on  
  
the nose. A small scar ran by his ear. His eyes were glowing gold. Golden wisps flowed from his mouth. He  
  
had an inhuman amount of mucusles on his body. Several bone-like spikes shot up from his skin. Including  
  
two that twisted from his forehead like evil devil ram horns. His skin was a light darkish tan color. Aside from  
  
the random bone-like spikes on his chest and arms. He had small cuts all over his arms. A long, red tentacle  
  
ran out from his wrist. and past his hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Scott! What is it?" Jean asked, horrified. "I, I dont know Jean!" Scott exclaimed. The thing noticed them  
  
and uttered a low, feral growl. "Jean, you run. Run and wake the others. Fast. I will try to hold him off here."  
  
Scott said, trying to sound brave. "But! You could get......." She protested loudly, hers eyes looking at him,  
  
full of fear and worry. "GO! FLY IF YOU HAVE TO!!! GET HELP!!" Scott screamed. The creature was slowly  
  
approaching them during this but it soon broke into a run. Jean floated up into the air and headed towards  
  
the mansion.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You wanna peice of me bitch? Cmon lets rumble!" Scott yelled at it. He lifted his shades and shot a blast at  
  
the beast. The shining red ray hit it straight in the chest. Scott flipped the glasses back onto his eyes. His  
  
expression changed to one of sheer horror as he saw it. "No way...." He muttered. The creature walked  
  
towards him, it's eyes lowered menacingly. It hadent even slowed down. "Scott...." it growled lowly.  
  
"Ah..ahhh!!" Scott bellowed. He turned to run from it. A large hand struck him down into the muddy  
  
ground. Scott rolled over and struggled, slipping in the slick, gooey mud. He looked up to see Jean  
  
wrapped in the creature's long, glistening, red tentacle. "Ahhhhh! Scott help me!! I cant..." Jean said,  
  
struggling before passing out. Behind them a large bright light shone. The area flodded with an intense,  
  
bright light. A sleek helicopter soundlessly hovered up behind them. Scott covered his eyes. He uncovered  
  
them in time to see a gattling rotary cannon whirr and lock onto Jean.  
  
  
  
"JEAN!!!! NO!!!!!!" Scott screamed and reached for her. A large hand came swiftly down on the back of his  
  
skull. Scott's last thing he moaned before his world faded to black was "Jean....nooo...I...wanted to protect  
  
you......."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued..............  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Liking it? Hating it? Let me know!! 


End file.
